


Пособие по выживанию на ледяных мирах

by SmokingSnake, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Catachan Jungle Warriors, Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, photo story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Когда ты джунглевый боец, которого по ошибке послали не туда...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Пособие по выживанию на ледяных мирах

**Author's Note:**

> Модель: SmokingSnake  
> Фотограф: hisaribi

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/809870647404396584/600.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/809871654346948648/600.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/809872140928024576/600.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
